Problèmes de Héros
by Ma0rie
Summary: Malgré les cascades défiant les lois de l'apesanteur, les valeurs morales gravées dans la pierre, le courage hors-normes et le sex-appeal irréaliste ils sont humains. P.S. : l'univers d'Arrow ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent pour cela, néanmoins les idées sont les miennes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ! Je sais ça fait un bail mais je suis occupée par plein de truc, mais bon, passons. Je n'ai pas oublié And Now et je compte m'y remettre prochainement, en attendant je vous propose une petite séries de Drabbles (plus ou moins) sur la vie d' Oliver Queen.**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez. Laissez-moi vos avis, merci !**

 **N°1 : The Washing Machine VS Arrow.**

Oliver était concentré. Il était parfaitement conscient de l'importance de sa mission. S'il échouait il perdrait une partie de lui, une partie de son identité.

À jamais.

Il craquerait, se distendrait, rétrécirait.

John ne pouvait pas l'aider, ni Roy non plus. Comme Felicity le lui avait répété c'était quelques chose qu'il devait faire lui-même.

Sa mission.

Certainement la chose la plus difficile qu'il ne ferait jamais. À vrai dire, il ne savait même pas s' il en était capable. Il doutait de lui, de ses capacités, de ses talents.

\- Du nerfs Queen ! Tu peux le faire. Tu peux tout faire. Tu es Arrow et…

\- Oliver ! Lave-moi ce fichu costume une bonne fois pour toute, hurla Felicity depuis le centre d'opération du repère, du cuir et du kevlar que tu n'as jamais pris la peine de laver en plus de trois mois, bientôt il ne sera plus nécessaire de dissimuler ton identité l'odeur de vestiaire de ta tenue suffira à te trahir !

En levant les yeux au ciel, adressant une rapide prière au Tout-Punissant, Oliver enfin ça son costume dans le tambour de la machine, fébrile à l'idée de l'abîmer. Mais Felicity avait raison. Il n'avait plus les moyens de payer la discrétion d'un pressing.

Il espérait remporter cette guerre, sinon ses prochaines missions se feront – au vu de ses faibles finances – en tenue en latex SM bas de gamme…

 **Voilà, je suis pas fan de la fin mais bon. Ce doit réellement être un calvaire pour nettoyer ce truc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et de deux. La suite demain (tout à l'heure donc) avec quelque chose de plus romantiques.**

 **N°2 : Accessoires.**

Tout Héros qui se respectent possèdent ses accessoires. Batman leurs vouent même un véritable cultes. Même si, dans le genre, Arrow n'est pas mal non plus.

La capuche.

Le masque.

Le modificateur de voix.

Les flèches I-Tech.

Et sa moto.

Et, bien qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture, elle le trouvait un peu tatillon avec tout ça. Plus dans le spectacle.

Un peu comme une Hit-Girl. Elles ont le hit-bag, la robe soooo tendance, et LES chaussures.

Le justicier local avait tout ça et attention si quelqu'un osait critiquer.

Après tout s' il devait risquer sa vie et sauter de toit en toit chaque soir d'accord.

Mais il le ferait avec style.

Alors qu'elle l'observait disposer la fameuse capuche sur le mannequin avec soin elle se dit qu'il était quand même vachement sexy pour un métrosexuel.


	3. Chapter 3

**N°3 : Felicity**

Tout était dit. Il prononçait son nom du bout des lèvres, plongeait dans ses yeux et tout basculait. Il était plus qu'un héro, plus qu'un homme.

Il était Oliver. Son Oliver. Celui en qui elle plaçait sa confiance, en toute circonstance. Celui qui parvenait à la faire rougir, à l'embrouiller d'un sourire.

Il vivait pour ses habillages indécent, respirait pour ses sourires et se battait chaque jour, chaque minutes pour cette fierté qui brillait dans ses grands yeux bleus.

Elle était sa plus grande motivation, sa raison et sa conscience.

Et elle lui coûtait horriblement cher en menu vapeur.


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut ! Merci pour tout vos gentils commentaires. J'espère que cette nouvelle fournée vous plaira.**

 **N°4 : Blessure(s).**

Il est clair que la Justice, comme l'entend Arrow ne se fait pas sans quelques bosses et autres égratignures.

Ce sont les risques du métier pense Oliver en haussant les épaules tandis qu'il fixe avec frustration son genou fragile qui vient de recevoir un mauvais coup.

Il est un peu casse-cou, songe John, néanmoins inquiet.

C'est un malade, grimace Roy – la vie d'apprenti héro ne se fait pas sans bleus et courbatures – trop souvent martyrisé par le Justicier.

\- Tu n'irais nulle part ce soir, décrète Felicity en le fusillant du regard.

\- Et qui va m'en empêcher ?

Parfois il était simplement trop tête brûlée pour son propre bien.

\- Si tu fais autre chose que te reposer ce soir, Arrow, je jure que Diggle ne suffira pas à te sauver la vie.

Oliver déglutit. Son boulot comportait des risques qu'il était près à courir. Les blessures faisaient parties du contrat. Les coupures, les égratignures, les fractures et toutes ces petites choses. Il reconnaissait sans mal ne pas être toujours prudent. Mais il était doté d'un solide instinct de survie. Et pour l'instant ce dernier lui hurlait de ne pas contrarier l'informaticienne.

Elle pouvait faire bien pire que lui infliger quelques blessures.


	5. Chapter 5

**N°5 : Troisième personne.**

Arrow, Oliver Queen et Oliver.

Ils étaient trois.

Le justicier, le golden boy et lui, tout simplement.

La plupart du temps il savait toujours dans quelle peau se glisser. Pour chaque situation il avait le costume adéquat et le discours attendu.

Arrow se servait de cet idiot d'Oliver Queen et de ses ressources grâce à sa secrétaire.

Oliver Queen prenait Arrow pour un anarchiste en mal de reconnaissance qui était toute fois plus efficace que la police.

Quant à Oliver, lui, il se contentait d'essayer de ne pas pourrir plus de vie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà pour ce soir. J'en posterais certainement d'autres demain dans la soirée. Peut-être.**

 **Bonne soirée et encore merci !**

 **N°6 : Oliver.**

Felicity se rendait bien compte du petit soucis de multiple personnalité d'd'Oliver.

Parfois il parlait de lui à la troisième personne. Parfois il se trompait dans les réaction attendu.

Mais souvent il semblait seulement ailleurs, comme prisonnier de tout ce qu'il représentait.

C'est pour cela qu'elle s'escrimait a le ramener à une seule et unique personne, une seule entité.

Un homme bon. Courageux. Drôle. Intelligent. Cultivé et attentionné. Loin des personnalité qu'il pensait devoir s'attribuer.

Après tout qu'il soit Arrow, Oliver Queen ou juste Oliver il était toujours diablement sexy.


End file.
